1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to heat source recycling units, and particularly, relates to a heat source recycling unit for recycling excessive heat output by an electronic device such as computer and a heat source recycling system using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technologies and the popularization of electronics, computers are now in widespread use, and consumers may now enjoy the full convenience of high technology electronic products such as computers almost anytime and anywhere. People often need to use computer in their daily life for work and pleasure. Electronic components assembled within the computer (such as the CPU, the main board, etc. assembled within the mainframe thereof) often output lots of heat energy during the working process.
However, the heat energy output by the computer are often transmitted or emitted to the outside of the mainframe of the computer by heat sinks and radiator fans, accordingly, the heat energy is not utilized and becomes waste.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.